Flat packing of cabinets and furniture is generally done for the purpose of reducing logistics/transportation costs from the manufacturing/distribution source to the user/consumer.
The packaging design has as a principal purpose of ensuring that the product can get to the desired location without damage. The packaging of many products is designed with the DIY consumer in mind and does not consider reuse of any of the packaging materials.
A furniture product that is designed to be initially shipped as a flat packed product may require multiple flat pack boxes to make a specific assembled stock keeping unit (SKU). Generic sub-assemblies can be used across multiple SKUs and may be packed independently of sub-assemblies that are unique to a specific SKU. These types of products may be referred to as modular flat packed products.
A growing market is emerging, particularly with more expensive materials/products, where the flat packed product is shipped to a reseller/dealer; the reseller/dealer assembles the product, repackages the product as an assembly and delivers it or arranges delivery to the consumer or the jobsite. The kitchen cabinet industry is an example where this trend is growing.
However, this process entails packaging the product twice, and since there is generally no reuse of materials, the manufacturer will consequently incur significant material and labor costs for repackaging.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for flat packing of cabinets and furniture with reduced logistics/transportation costs.